Lost Friend
by StellHeartfilia
Summary: Growing up as a child, Lucy had two friends. An arrogant blonde and a shy black haired boy. But after their dragons left, they left, and she didn't go with them. She promised to see them again. Eventually, she ran away and joined Fairy Tail. At a big ballroom party, there's a small problem. Now, it seems keeping her promise won't be as hard as she thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

**~Lost Friend~**

_Chapter One_

* * *

"You're back!" Her blonde friend exclaimed, running over to her. Her other friend, one with a dark black hair and crimson red eyes looked up at her but said nothing. He only stood and walked over to Sting, her blonde friend.

"Yeah, I'm here. " Lucy smiled and waved at the two of them.

They looked a little off today. Sorta, uncomfortable even though they smiled. She stayed quiet, waiting for them to speak to her. Lucy quickly became worried after another minute of silence passed. Finally, Ryos spoke up.

"Lucy, come with us?" He asked. Lucy was taken back. Where were they going? Why did they want her to come along? The forwardness of his question startled her and she wasn't sure why. Just problem after problem rushed through her mind.

"We have to leave. You know our dragons left a while ago and we can't stay in the forest forever but….we don't want to leave you! We have magic, we can join a guild and you can come with us!" Sting explained, his words came out at the speed of light and she had to take a second to process what he said.

"Come with you?" She asked slowly, the words slipping out of her mouth. She wanted to, she really did. There was one problem, though.

"I don't have magic." She whispered. She couldn't go with them to a magic guild like they always talked about. A normal person like her couldn't join anything like that!

They stared down at her belt. A brown belt with the keys her mother gave her before she passed. She began to felt self-conscious, confused as to why they would be interested in her keys. She raised an eyebrow and Sting instantly began to explain their thinking.

"Well, maybe, those keys, you know the ones your mother gave you, maybe they're some kind of, like, magic." He said in chunks, his sentence split up into unsteady words.

Her keys...Magic? No, they couldn't be. Her family wasn't involved in any magic or anything, just a bunch of business people. They knew that, so why would they act about her keys? She didn't know anything about them, but magic, was that even an option? She wa confused back the point of being about to think.

"I...can't….go with you, my father, and everyone." She couldn't just mysterious leave one night. Even if she had the courage, her father would send everyone after her. She couldn't escape, she still needed her for money. For the business. Plus, in a way, she would be leaving her mother, Layla.

"Lucy, please." Ryos begged quietly, practically hidden behind Sting. She felt guilty somewhere inside her chest for rejecting them, but she couldn't leave.

"I…" But she couldn't finish her sentence. The guilt in her chest got stronger by the second to the point where she could barely breathe. Tears began to form in her eyes from the pressure. They both looked so hurt, and yet she still didn't give in.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and backed away. Would she regret this later? Losing her only two friends in the world may crush her. So, she made one promise before she ran inside. She didn't even wait for a reaction.

"I _will _meet you guys again, I promise." Then she left.

"Lucy!" Ryos cried and she turned fast enough, just in time to see Sting holding him back and being forced to drag him away from the mansion and back into the depths of the forest. Even after he was gone and she was locked away in her room, his screams rung in her head.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsu calling her name beside her. She jumped up and screamed, startled from his sudden appearance.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" Natsu, looking sorry for her. She had told her guildmates that it had just been a dream, but she knew that wasn't true. It was a memory from her past. The one she'd tried to forget over and over, but her mind continued to remind her.

"Yeah but I'm awake now." She smiled and climbed out of bed. She wasn't even mad he had waken her. There had been times when she didn't wake up for what felt like hours, she felt her younger self cry for hours and knew her father would never come to comfort her.

If only she could talk to them now, tell them they were right. The keys had been her magic, and her friends, which she had only found out after they left. She could tell them about her guild, and how she finally gathered the courage to leave her father. In a way, she had hoped they'd been at Fairy Tail but that didn't seem to be the case.

Where were they? What guild did they end up joining? Did they even make it to a guild? They should have, she'd never seen their magic first hand but she'd learned that dragon slayers were powerful from Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Cobra. They were first generations too, so they had to be strong enough to survive. Still, she was frightened for them.

"And you're not gonna tell anyone what it is." Natsu muttered and she nodded. They'd been through this before.

The only ones who knew were her spirits. She couldn't keep anything from them, especially the three who had been her keys as a child. Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn, her mother keys before her own. Loke had got it out of her and word had spread. She didn't mind having her spirits know, since they could keep a secret between them.

"Sorry. Are we doing a job today?" She asked and he responded with a head shake.

"No, Mira's said something about a party in a ballroom somewhere." It was obvious he didn't really remember much and hadn't been paying much attention when she'd spoken. She sighed and pushed her friend out of her room to get changed. She put on her normal outfit and walked to the guild.

"Mira. What's this party Natsu was talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, the master is holding a party for all the guilds so we're setting up." A party she says. Lucy laughed a little to herself. All around her people were fighting and not even beginning to start decorating.

"Oh this, don't worry, we're leaving in a little while. The ballroom's in a different town so we won't have a problem. Besides, someone else is decorating." Mira informed Lucy, who nodded in relief. They never would have gotten done with anything had they been chosen to do the decorations.

"What guilds are coming?" Lucy asked, curious if they would be the usual guilds.

"Um, let's see," she pulled out a list with the guilds written on and read them off," Us, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and just between us, well and Erza, Crime Sorcière is also coming. Jellal wanted to see Erza."

"He just wanted to give us a status update on his work!" Erza exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. She was blushing a red three shades darker than her hair. Mira gave her the 'uh huh, of course' look and continued working.

Like she said, they felt soon after that they got on a train to leave for the ballroom. Of course, neither Natsu or Gajeel were too excited about this but they got on anyway. Gajeel sat in a different car with Levy, Jet, and Droy while Natsu came to sit with her, Erza, and Gray.

The ride was fine except for the constantly groaning and complaining coming from Natsu. The train would take a few hours to get to the town they needed to be in. She knew this visit would be fun for some, and hell for others. Gray would have to deal with Lyon and Juvia, but Erza would finally get to see Jellal again. He'd be secretly hidden somewhere in the crowd. Cana would get to see that guy from Quatro Cerberus who drinks a lot that she'd talked about before. Everyone's would be delighted to enjoy another guild's company. She'd probably just talk to Natsu or Lisanna the whole time.

When they finally did arrive, Natsu was the first one off the train. It was night but the dark sky was filled with stars. The master led the way to a hotel where they, and many other guilds, would be staying until the party, and even a little after. It would be fun, to see everyone again. It's not every day that a majority of the guilds got together for a party.

She'd never even really meet members from Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, or Mermaid Heel. Personally, she seen some of the members in magazines but never in real life. She wouldn't mind talking to a few of them, but hopefully they were nicer, and perhaps calmer, than what she'd read.

"Who's rooming with who?" Mira asked and people got into groups. Natsu wanted to room with Lucy, but everyone decided not to mix sexes in hotel rooms. That ended with Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy rooming together.

They walked back to their room. Lucy was exhausted and lied down on the couch. She closed her eyes, determined to get to bed and was just fine with sleeping on a couch if it meant she could sleep with minimum walking.

"Lucy, you can't go to sleep! Not yet!" Levy yelled and ran over to her. Lucy just yawned.

"She's right, you might have that dream again and we don't know how to snap you out of it!" Carla shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. It's late, so go to bed." She said and closed her eyes once more. With all of the concern from before, and even more since she had done nothing about it, they walked away into the bedrooms and closed the doors.

"Lucy." A voice from behind whispered.

"Yes."

"Wanna talk?" He was being rather serious for once. It was different whenever the 'dream' subject popped up. He dropped his flirtatious self completely. It showed how much he really did care about her.

"If I have the dream can you wake me up?" She knew he nodded. She could have swore she heard him mutter the words 'It's not a dream'.

"Thank you, Loke." She whispered and began to sleep. She felt good knowing he would stay with her and wake her from her nightmares. Only, that night, her sleep as peaceful. If she had a dream, she couldn't remember it when she woke up. Loke was sitting on the floor by the couch when she woke up. It seemed everyone else was still asleep.

"Thank you."

"I'm here for you." Then he disappeared. She smiled into the air and got up off the couch. The ball was later that day, and unknown people would be preparing it till then. She wasn't sure how her day would go. For now, she would just get up, grab a drink, and hang out with her friends for a while until the party.

**I don't own anything in Fairy Tail. But, enjoy and review anyway. Check out the poll on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Lost Friend~**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Uh..Lucy?" Wendy called to Lucy, who had just stepped out of the shower and was getting dressed. There wasn't much time till the party and Mira was suppose to drop out dresses she'd bought for them.

"Yes?" She asked through the door but already knew what her little friend was there to do. It was almost time to go, and they still needed to get dressed.

"Mira just dropped off the dresses, everyone's getting a dress now. I have yours." Wendy announced. Lucy opened the door and took the dress from Wendy, who was also holding hers.

"You asked for something...uh...different from what you used to wear. Right?" Lucy nodded and thanked Wendy for the dress. She went back into the mirror and slipped on the outfit. It was a short, white dress with no shoulder. The shirt area of the dress was full of layered ruffles. The gloves were ruffled like the dress, and tied at the top with a blue ribbon. She slipped on some knee high white socks and blue boots that were barely shorter than her brown ones.

The dress also came with two extra, blue ribbons. One, she tied around her neck and the other she used as a tie for her ponytail. She looked into the mirror at the dress. Mira had done nicely with her dress, which didn't surprise her, but she was excited to see her friend's dresses.

She walked out of the bathroom to speak with Wendy. Her dress was a short green dress with a blue design on the top part. It was separated in half by a blue bow, one of a darker blue than her own. Erza's dress, however, was different from theres. Her dress was longer, but cut off halfway on the left side. It was black with simple black slip on shoes.

Juvia came out into the living room last. She was wearing a long blue dress with a white, see through, sleeveless over shirt and a white shirt with the middle gone over her dress. Everyone took a second to go over the other girl's dresses but anyone spoke.

"Hm, Mira did good." Erza commented. Wendy took with joy, before someone else came out of Wendy's bedroom.

"Well, at least their not revealing." Carla spoke and walked over to judge Wendy's dress. While they argued about how the dress looked, Erza, Juvia, and Lucy began to leave for the ball. Everyone was suppose to wait in the lobby so Wendy could caught up soon.

"The dress isn't over-done, is it Lucy?" Erza asked, concerned she might've been upset. Instead, she just laughed and shook her head. The dress was fine, simple but pretty. The perfect Lucy style. She planned on having fun that night, and so far it had been going good. Juvia hadn't even declared her 'Love Rival' yet.

They waited with everyone, who had in the lobby talking and thanking Mira for the beautiful gowns until everyone had come. Lucy found in humoring, and yet cute, when she looked over and saw the three exceeds all dressed up in tuxes and gowns, just like everyone else.

Limos waited outside for all of them. Groups packed into each one, all the dragon slayers having to sit in a separate car for the simple fact no one wanted their outfit ruined by vomit. It didn't take too long before they arrived.

They all got out, continuing with their small talk before entering the building. There was snow all over the ground but the sidewalks and roads had been cleared off. The snow made everything look pretty and it wasn't a long walk from the limos to the building, so she didn't mind the snow. Many guilds were already there, while some still had yet to arrive, she noted as they got inside.

"Where's Jellal?" Lucy asked Erza, who she saw was already searching for him. He would be difficult to spot since a disguise was necessary to attend any public event. They searched for a few more minutes to no avail.

"Maybe he couldn't end up coming, after all." Erza sighed, upset by the fact he was no where to be seen.

"Or maybe he's right here." A voice said behind them and they turned to look. A black hair guy smiled at Erza and took her hand. It was a decent disguise, they hadn't recognized him until he revealed himself. They went off to dance, leaving Lucy by herself. She looked around for someone to talk too.

Lisanna was attempting to find Natsu, Levy was getting picked on by Gajeel, Juvia too busy being stuck talking with Lyon since Gray hadn't yet gotten involved with them yet, and Wendy was awkward sitting next to Romeo. She sighed, unsure of what to do.

"Well, this sucks." Gray walked up to her with two cups of punch. He handed her one as he leaned against the wall and yawned. He was obviously trying to avoid Lyon and Juvia, so she guessed he'd decided to hide over here and pass some time.

"It's not too bad, just-" She was interrupted when a certain bluenette came running over to him. She ended up running straight into him and knocked his drink all over the ground. He tried to push Juvia away and eventually got them separated.

"I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom. Bye Lucy." He muttered and quickly walked off to go as he said. Juvia glared at her but left after a while when Lyon chased her over to where many of the Lamia Scale members were sitting around and talking. Alone again, she thought to herself.

Just then something knocked on her leg. She heard tears coming from below and looked down to see a little frog crying. She picked it up and, thankfully, realized it wasn't a weird, crying giant frog but an exceed. A little green exceed in a pink frog suit. Another exceed, this one red with a blue vest, stood by her other leg. She felt her mouth go dry as she looked back and forth between them.

"I lost him! I lost him!" The little exceed cried. She wasn't dumb or forgetful! She hadn't been able to forget any of them since they left. She was talking about Ryos….Oh god, Lucy wanted to throw up right then and there.

"Where's Sting?" She asked Lector, the little red exceed, who was sniffling at her feet. How could this be happening? Did they remember her, is that why they found her? Or was she just the first person they saw and she'd made a mistake?

"He got into a fight on the way here...they told Frosch and I they were going to have some fun and said they'd meet us here but….Lucy, I don't want Sting to fight alone! I'm so glad Lucy is here...We missed you so much..." So they did remember her! She internally groaned, halfly hoping this had been a mix-up or she was just crazy….she could live with that.

"Okay, I'm glad you remember me but why that fuck is that idiot fighting alone!" Lucy yelled which only made Frosch cry more, even though she wasn't getting yelled at directly.

"I'm sorry," she lowered her voice, feeling bad for making Fro cry," but please don't tell me Ryos isn't there." She said angrily. However, in a different reaction than she'd expected, Lector began laughing. Even Fro stopped crying and cracked a smile.

"If only they'd heard you say that. He might die!" Lector laughed harder than before.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"What, why? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just where the heck is Sting?" She asked, making sure not to yell. Lector stopped laughing and finally told her where he was. Why was he fighting alone? She half expected this to still just be a prank to humiliate her, but she secretly hoped she'd find them both there. Wait, if there were coming here, they had to be in a legit guild! She was conflicted about whether that was a good thing or not.

Lector was showing her the way as Lucy ran down the street after him. While they were running, another exceed came and stopped Lucy. It was Happy, Natsu's exceed.

"Oh my god no.." Lucy mumbled to herself, hoping this didn't mean what she thought.

"Lucy, I have to go get Wendy!" He shouted and flew by her before she could get a word out. Wendy! Okay, who's fighting who and they the hell go they need Wendy! Don't tell me Natsu beat the crap out of them...she thought to herself, displeased by the idea of meeting them after their defeat.

She picked up speed a bit, as did Lector who was now curious to see who won. He looked scared, but not exactly doubtful. He hated seeing Sting fight without him there, but he was a very confident exceed when it came to his friend. Frosch automatically assumed someone had gotten hurt and being easily upset, started crying again. She patted her head in an attempt to calm her, and as usual, succeeded.

She closed her eyes and looked as though she'd fallen asleep. Lucy wasn't sure whether she had or not but she wasn't in the position to find out. When they finally did get there, she found four people. Two were lying against the wall, hurt, one was leaning against the wall and the other was talking.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene before her. Ryos, who was leaning against the wall completely unharmed had his eyes closed and didn't see her. Sting, on the other hand, who had been talking to him, silenced and looked her way. Behind her, she heard Happy flying Wendy here.

"Rogue.." Sting whispered, not breaking eye contact with her. Was this them? Was this, honest to god, her dragon friends? She'd never heard the name Rogue so maybe she'd made a mistake. Maybe she'd gotten mistaken and ran here for nothing. So what if they looked exactly like her childhood friends, So what if their exceeds recognized her...that wasn't them...right?

"What?" He asked but didn't open his eyes. It was cold and she could see his breathe in the freezing air. The only noise was the cars driving around the roads here, but no one spoke. Wendy ran up to Natsu and Gajeel and began using her power to heal them.

"I think she's keeping her promise." He whispered finally and without hesitation opened his heads. He looked directly at her in complete shock, not believing it himself. Yeah, she knew the feeling. They left her for what, 10 to 15 years and here they are meeting as they just got in a fight and knocked out the famous Salamander, her friend. Doesn't tend to happen everyday, does it?

"Rogue?" She asked, still confused about the name change. He looked away to where she couldn't say his face, but she made a pretty good guess he was blushing. Still, no answer to her question but instead Sting spoke up.

"Wait...You're a mage!" He exclaimed and ran over to her. That's right, they knew nothing about her new life. She smiled shyly and held up her keys.

"Told you so, Blondie." Oh god, he remembered that stupid nickname.

"You're still blonde, too!" It felt so natural to talk to him again, like old times. But, they were kids then. It was so different to see them older. They're both so different.

"I can't believe _you're _here! I was planning to just stay at Sabertooth but Lector wanted to go." Sting was in Sabertooth! Oh gesh….She almost felt the blood leaving her face as he spoke. Obvious, they both took notice and ran over to her. Each looked as worried as the other. Her head was aching by the time they got to her.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked. Lucy felt unsteady. Everything kinda looked blurry for a while, before it got dark. It was getting late really fast and but she was too tired to say anything. She tried smiling up at them to show she was fine but her headache only got worse.

"Lucy!" She heard her name being called. She felt herself fall into someone's arm and then her eyes close. She wasn't sure what's going on but she felt relaxed. She heard one last thing before she lost consciousness, it came from Wendy.

"There's poison in her system. Someone must have poisoned her drink!"

**Review, hoped you enjoyed, and thanks to everyone voting on the poll on my profile. It's still there, so vote up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Lost Friend~**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

"I think I got most of the poison out of her system. For now, she needs to rest."

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have…" But the voice didn't finish their sentence.

"You can't seriously blame yourself for this Gray! You didn't even know.." Another voice spoke.

"But I do…"

No more voices spoke for a while. She couldn't see or speak, but she could hear everything they said, which right now was nothing. A few more seconds passed until someone finally spoke up again.

"You two, stay here with her, we need to make sure everyone else is okay and inform everyone else. Getting to the bottom of this is our top priority. We'll be back, so stay there." The last voice spoke. Lucy heard the door open, and then close.

There was another moment of silence. She wanted to know what was going on. With a few grumbling noises, she pried her eyes open and leaned up against the wall. They took notice instantly and one of them helped her sit up fully.

"Lucy!"

She realized who it was at the sound of her name. Sting and Rogue sat next to her. Her idiot blonde friend was smirking at her like the imbecile he was, and the other one was just simply sitting there and looking away, but she could see a slight smile on his lips.

"Sting..._Rogue_."

"Gesh Blondie, it took us over 10 years to find you, and when we do you almost die! You always did have the worst timing." She wasn't even angry at the insult. Lucy just let out a little laugh.

"You're the ones fighting at a ball!" She struck back.

"And the ones winning." He looked as arrogant as ever. Perhaps even more. Though, she was surprised they had won as she'd seen Natsu and Gajeel's strength, she also wanted as shocked as many might think. They were more than what met the eye.

"I've still got no answers about the name changing." She mentioned. 'He probably never thought he would have to talk about this with me', she thought to herself.

"Rogue changed his name from Ryos because it reminded him of you." A littler voice said. Frosch crawled onto the bed and into her lap. He did what?! Just because it reminded him of her? Had he missed her in that case? She knew she had thought about him constantly, but a name change..?

Then, there was only more silence. Meeting people over a decade after leaving on a hospital bed can be pretty awkward, can't it? A minute passed, then another, before Sting changed the subject. Rogue had kept quiet the entire time.

"So how's Fairy Tail? Is it nice using key magic?" He asked. The awkwardness was still there, but a large portion of it had been lifted.

"It's not _key magic_, it's celestial magic. You know, magic of the stars. But Fairy Tail's nice. How's Sabertooth?"

"It's good, for the most part. To the main point of being here though, who do you think poisoned you?" Who did she think poisoned her? Gray had handed her the drink, but he had no reason to hurt her. Who would have used poison to hurt a member of Fairy Tail? She realized she hadn't spoken for a while.

"Uh….never mind. I doubt you would know. Your guild will fix it. For now, wanna go grab ice cream?" He asked Ice cream? Was she even allowed to leave?

"Come on Blondie! This hospital room is stuffy and I promise not to poison it so pleaseeeee." She rolled her eyes but nodded all the less. Sting rushed out of the room and into the hallway. Lucy, however, had a little more difficulties standing up and walking.

"Here." Rogue held out his hand and helped her up. She leaned a lot of her weight on him until she had adjusted and could walk on her own. Rogue and Lucy walked out and followed Sting out of the hospital, and to the ice cream shop.

She knew they were suppose to stay in the room, but she would give someone a call and tell them they were down at the parlor. Eventually….

When they finally got there, the whole shop was closing up. Luckily, Sting was able to convince the female waiter, but had refused to tell anyone what he had said, to let them order their ice cream, for free might she just say, and be on their merry way.

She had gotten strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry, Rogue got rocky road ice cream with chocolate sprinkles, and Sting got Vanilla with marshmallows. They all sat down out on the curve and ate their ice cream. Her idiotic blonde friend had decided it would be fun to eat the whole thing in under a minute, and then freaked out about a brain freeze.

"Idiot…" Rogue mumbled under his breath when his friend's brain freeze had finally gone away. Lucy nodded in agreement and looked over to see the shy shadow slayer. He was holding the cone down to the ground so that his little exceed could lick the ice cream instead of him.

The night went on for a while, with them all just sitting by the side of the road chatting.

"So, was Sabertooth your first guild choice?"

"How many key people do you have?"

Eventually the conversation strayed to her father. For a while, they discussed his cruelty toward her as a child and his attempts to bring her back. Even the time he had shown up on the streets and asked her for money. He was pathetic.

The night got late and she'd called her friends and told her their location. Before they showed up, she gave each of them her number so they wouldn't be separated for 10 years again. Not that she would ever allow that to happen but, just in case.

When the car to take her back to the hotel came, she whispered one more thing to them before she left.

"I'll see you soon. I promise."

Then she got into the car and left. She watched them disappear into dots as they car drove down the road. When her gaze averted from the window, her friends bombed her with questions and comments.

"How do you know them?"

"Do you know what they did in that fight? Gajeel has to stay overnight at the hospital!"

And the spot on question," They have something to do with your dream, don't they."

"They're my friends from before Fairy Tail. They're more powerful than you think. And sorry Levy, you'll have to wait till tomorrow to talk to Gajeel again." She didn't answer the last question. They didn't have _something _to do with her dreams, they _were _her dreams. They were everything that had been keeping her up at night, and giving her nightmares when she fell asleep.

Losing them had put her mind in a blur and finding them now was amazing. As a child, her world had been wrecked and destroyed, and all positive feelings were tossed out the window after her mother died. Playing with them had been her only relief, but then they left.

Them leaving had crushed her world once more. She never would have known what would had happened if she'd never meet them. Could she had been anymore desperate for a friend? Yes, she had many now, but these were friends that helped her when no one else could.

There was only one problem. There guilds were pretty far apart, and not everyone in Fairy Tail would be so supportive about her hanging out with tigers. Just how often would they even be able to talk, let alone see each other?

She sighed. Honestly, she couldn't even care. Seeing them once more, knowing they were okay and just as great as before, was okay with her. She knew they were fine, so she was fine. That's how it worked for her, but as much as she tried to hide and deny it, she dreaded the idea of not seeing them again.

"Erza, how do you cope with not seeing Jellal for so long?" She asked with a yawn. At first, she looked as though she would deny caring about seeing Jellal, but when she looked and saw the plead for an answer, she responded.

"We're seperated for a long time, it's true. Certain things keep us apart, but the effort he makes to see me, even on those few occasions, shows he cares and that's enough for me." She whispered to her. Lucy took this into considered.

Everyone knew how hard they tried to see each other. Jellal was a criminal, but everyone in Fairy Tail supported him so no one sold him out. They all just allowed him to see Erza, so maybe it would be the same with them? They could hang out, and though Sabertooth wasn't exactly everyone's favorite, they would still be okay.

She just had to make time to see her friends. Both sides of them. Maybe even one day, Sting and Rogue would be able to fit in with Fairy Tail. She remembered them, they were nothing like Sabertooth, so whatever act they put up to stay in that guild was a lie. She just had to get them to reveal that, especially Rogue.

Sting had always been looking for a fight, all the while being arrogant and rude. He wasn't as awful as their other guildmates, but he wasn't as kind as Rogue.

He had always been shy, and looking back, a pretty adorable kid. She saw, even up to today, he always thought of others before himself. She respected that. Sure, he wasn't the most open and energetic, but when you really got to know him, he was...well...just different than most people. She couldn't find any words to describe him.

He was quiet, yet excitable. Kind, yet quick to insult. He was a confusing mix of differentness. If..that was even a thing.

Before they even arrived at the hotel, her eyes slipped shut and her thoughts pulled her into a slumber.

**Hope you enjoy! Hope you so much enjoyed that your head exploded (not even proper grammar -_-) because why? Because bunnies! Check out my profile (there's a lot of useless stuff that can probably pass a few painfully boring minutes of your life) Remember to review because they bunny from before will die if you don't (not really, I don't kill bunnies and neither do review god...people….Okay :D) I'm updating this 18 minutes after midnight sooooooo yeah..**

**Bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Friend**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

She yawned deeply and sat up. She felt refreshed after a good sleep and was already smiling in the morning. Golden rays of sunlight flew into her hotel's window. She heard her friend's voices from outside her door. She couldn't make out words, just voices.

She crept out of her bed and to the door, the voices still muffled. Then she heard a door close next to her, and she walked out. Erza was cooking something in the kitchen and Lucy tip toed over to see it more clearly.

"What'cha makin'?" She asked, caughting her red headed friend off guard. She jumped a bit, accidentally hitting her hand against the hot pan and burning it. Erza clutched the burnt hand close to her chest.

"Pancakes." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! Here, put your hand under the water." She ran over and quickly turned the faucet on. She made sure it was at a decent degree of cold before allowing her hand under the way. Relief quickly crossed the girls face and Lucy inspected her hand.

"It doesn't look too bad so just keep it under for a few more minutes and I'll be right back with a towel." She left Erza by the sink and ran to the bathroom. Grabbing the closest one to her, which happened to be a blue, unusually fluffy one, she ran back to her friend.

Even after just a few minutes it looked a lot better. She allowed her to rest her hand on the towel to dry the water off. For a few seconds, they remained in silence before conversation was brought up.

"Do you know who poisoned you?" She asked softly, looking towards the title floor.

"No. I can't think of anyone that would." She admitted quietly. Erza sighed, disappointed they didn't have any kind of leads.

"You should probably go downstairs. Everyone's waiting around for you. They won't let harm to a friend go unpunished you know." She smiled at Lucy in a caring manner and took the towel from her. Turning back to finish cooking her pancakes, Lucy headed downstairs to meet her friends.

Natsu and Gray were the first to attack her with questions. They asked about anything she knew about the case and if she thought she could be in trouble again. Natsu even promised to be her bodyguard. She politically denied his offer and got them to sit down.

They took a seat in two chairs by the elevator. She spotted Juvia obsessing over Gray, Levy talking worriedly to Gajeel, Sting and Rogue playing cards on the floor, and Master Makarov sleeping in another chair by the front entrance. Wendy and Carla were talking quietly by the Lobby's main desk.

Levy was the third person to notice her.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Her eyes showed worry and fear for her friend. Lucy reassured her she was fine, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference to Levy. She still looked concerned.

"Hey Blondie!" Sting called from across the room, waking Makarov, then returning to his game of cards.

"My child, you are okay now, aren't you?" She nodded.

"So you wouldn't mind answering a few question so we can find the bad guys!?" Natsu shouted and ran over, abandoning the chair she'd told him to sit in.

"No." They all ended up in a little circle on the floor. Sting and Rogue to one side of her, and Natsu Gray, and Gajeel to the other. Levy sat in between Gajeel and Makarov, who was seated next to Sting in their circle. Wendy squeezed in beside Levy and Makarov.

Erza game down shortly after and sat in between the master and Sting.

"Do you have any ideas who could have done it." The master asked her. She shook her head, already had answered this question back in the hotel room with Erza. He heard a scoff to the right of her and saw the three Fairy Tail boys dissatisfied with her answer.

"I bet I know who did it." Natsu commented looking coldly at the left side of the circle.

"For once I think you're right." Gajeel muttered, glaring at the two Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth. Wendy began to look uncomfortable.

"What're you implying here." Sting growled at her fire slaying friend. Now, Gray was starting to look extremely out of place.

"What _are _you saying Natsu?" Lucy asked, less cruel than Sting had. She still didn't like where this was headed, but was interested in understand her friend's thoughts.

"I don't trust them Lucy! They both smell weird." Gajeel nodded. Rogue actually looked pretty hurt while Sting's eyes just lit up with fire. She wasn't sure what was going on, so she looked to Wendy for help. Her eyes pleaded for an explanation.

Wendy looked scared but whispered something into Carla's ears. Her eyes widened and she glanced to the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers. She nodded and flew over to Lucy. Pantherlily watched her in suspicion as she did.

"They smell like dragon blood." She whispered in her ear. Lucy's breathed slowed, and then stopped. Carla gave her a sympathetic look, which was strange for the white exceed, and flew back to Wendy.

They smelled like dragon blood. Was that why the other dragon slayers didn't trust them? Lucy became furious with her Fairy Tail friends! They didn't know anything about the two, not like she did. Who were they to judge who, to them, were complete strangers.

She wasn't too sure, but it almost looked like Wendy was annoyed with Natsu and Gajeel. She was another dragon slayer too, so what were her thoughts?

"Wendy, do you trust them?" She asked. Eyes went to the little blue haired dragon slayers.

"You trust them, and they haven't done anything wrong. As your friend, I trust them." Gajeel just rolled his eyes but this affected Natsu a little more. He looked away from Lucy so that they couldn't make any sort of eye contact.

"Gray? Do you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not a dragon slayer so I don't really know what they're talking about but I _was _the one to give you the drink and by my understanding, they weren't even at the party yet." He made a valid point. Natsu looked extremely uncomfortable, but Gajeel just gave another eye roll. One less dramatic than the first, though.

"Levy?" She looked, now confident all her friends would agree.

"Gray made a good point. Besides, I trust whoever you trust." Gajeel awkwardly cleared his throat.

"And Erza?"

"I have my reason too, yes." She didn't know what those reasons were but that was another yes. Even Gajeel was started to look uncomfortable by that time.

"Everyone else trusts them. I don't care what you think you know, Natsu! You're not acting like yourself so why don't you go back to being my friend again!" She shouted. The dragon slayer winced at her words and put his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Sting still looked angry but let up with the growling.

"Now, if anyone has any _reasonable _ideas?" She asked, looking towards Natsu with a glare. Levy didn't seem to approve of Gajeel's attitude too much either.

"We don't have any clues so can we just leave? I just want to get back to our guild." He said. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but she didn't want to be around it. In all honestly, at that moment she just wished she could disappear to avoid her unusually judgmental friend.

"Actually Lucy, can we speak to you in private?" Sting asked. She nodded and stood up to follow them to their hotel room when he spoke up.

"Don't. Please." Natsu whispered. She stopped, and turned back towards him. He looked furiously at the two next her, she couldn't figure out why. This wasn't like him!

"What do you have against them!" She shouted. Why was he doing this? What happened between them.

"They aren't trusting worthy! You can't tell, but they aren't! Why are you defending them anyways! No one else would trust them if you didn't, so why?.." He trailed off with his words.

"I do, and I have my reasons. Right there, those are none of your concerns and with the way your acting, they might never be!" She yelled and stormed off, and Rogue followed quickly behind her. Sting stayed back and shook his head at Natsu with a smirk before he ran off as well. He looked away.

She walked down the halls. Rogue stayed directly beside her while Sting trailed off a little behind. He had taken what Natsu said and it pissed him off, unlike Rogue who'd been offended but decided it best to hide it.

She wished he didn't do that.

They got the hotel room and Sting closed the door behind them. He huffed angrily and plopped down on the couch. Rogue sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized for him," He's not usually like that, I swear."

"Don't worry, we've dealt with it before. Actually, we were just trying to save you from Natsu. His attitude was getting to you so we improvised." A surprised expression flew onto her face and then a delighted smile. Sting took this opportunity to laugh and even Rogue cracked a small smile.

"How'd you know?" She asked with a little, quieter laugh. Sting rolled his eyes at her question.

"Because one, we're dragon slayers, 2, who wasn't uncomfortable? and 3, Rogue told me." He seemed completely serious until 3, where he admitted he had some help.

"Thank you Ryos." She whispered, accidentally using his childhood name. She lightly blushed as she'd realize what she'd done. Rogue's eyes were wide for only a moment before he attempted to hide his blush by looking the other way and Lucy did the same.

Sting raised looked suspiciously back and forth between the two, wondering just what had happened but simply shrugged it off and continued talking about stuff that neither of them were really listening too.

"Oh shit, it's almost noon, we gotta go! Minerva's gonna kill us!" He said in a rush. They started getting their things together and Lucy slipped out of the room and walked back to her room.

She opened the door and saw Erza passing out pancakes to Wendy, Juvia, and Levy.

"Oh hey, want a pancake?" Erza asked her as she walked in. Lucy nodded and took a seat between Wendy and Levy. The pancakes her scarlet haired friend made her blueberry with butter and syrup on top.

"We're leaving before 8 P.M so don't rush, it's not even noon yet." So they all sat around the pancakes eating with her friends. Just a nice, quiet meal.

That is, until Natsu Dragneel barged through the door.

**The end! (Of this chapter) Hope you enjoyed (and don't completely hate me) and remember to (optionally) review and eat pie and lick lollipops and all that fun shit! (I've actually never had a lollipop but….That's beside the point!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Friend**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"Natsu, get out please." Lucy whispered. She couldn't' talk to him after all that. Neither of them deserved it.

"No! Lucy, I just want to-" He started to explain but was cut off by Gray running down the hall and finding him.

"Natsu, she doesn't want to talk to you!" He yelled. Natsu looked at her with sorrowful eyes, but she just looked away. Whatever the reason Natsu had acted this way, Lucy wanted no part in it. Something was wrong, but it wasn't her issue.

He still tried to get to her, which only resulted in Erza and Gray each taking an arm and dragging him out of their room. She didn't want to deal with that, but he wouldn't act normal. Would she have too? He couldn't act like that forever, right?

"Are you okay?" Levy whispered the question while sliding into the chair next to her. She didn't want to worry her comrades, so she faked a smile and even managed up a little, quiet laugh. Levy smiled back, but it was a depressing smile that gave away her worries. She scooted back to where she had been.

When Erza came back she gave her report. Natsu had been locked in his room and wasn't allowed to speak to her unless Lucy wanted him too, and Gray had apologized for his behavior. It was nice of him, but what she really wanted was to figure out what was wrong with him. She would need to talk to him, in private, later.

She thanked Erza and continued eating breakfast. Her friends talked and chattered among themself but she never chimed in. She just sat and ate, and when it was all gone, she walked into her room and sat down at the floor.

Lucy sat there until the point it was time to go. In the lobby, she got a glance of Natsu but chose to ignore him. He didn't yell or try to speak with her. Even Happy looked down.

The car ride was silent still, and when they got back she went straight home.

* * *

When she got home, the first thing she did was call Natsu. The first time she did, he didn't pick up. After a bit of hesitation, she called again. That time, he picked up.

"Hey." He mumbled. It sounded like he was still down, and she didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Can you come over?" She asked, and there was a long moment of silence.

"I doubt that's good for anyone." Natsu whispered.

"It's good for me, and it's good for you. So, will you?" She asked desperately, wanting to figure this out. Lucy wanted to fix any problems her friends would have, especially with her and her friends. She didn't want it to be her problem, she even wished she could just ignore it, but that would be risking the loss of her best friend.

There was another long silent. She was deciding whether or not to say anything else, when the phone call ended. She kept the phone to her ear for a while, for finally setting it down. She released a frustrated sigh and stormed into the living room.

Was he coming? Why did he hang up on her? She was trying to make things better, so there was no point in being a jerk. She waited for a little while before she heard a knock on the door. Not the front door, it was the door connecting the living room to her bedroom.

She stood up, and went for the door. Lucy let her hand sit on the door knob for a few seconds, debating whether or not to open it. It was taking too long, so without thinking she pulled the door open quickly. Natsu was standing there looking at the ground, but when he saw her his usual toothy grin showed itself.

"What's wrong with you!" She yelled. He looked taken back for a few seconds but regained himself.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, which Lucy hadn't expected. She let out a silent laugh and they walked and sat on the couch. For once, he wasn't being destructive at all.

"Just tell me why." She demanded.

"Well first off they're from Sabertooth! Tigers aren't exactly known to be the nicest people. Second, well it's obvious by their smell they…" he took a deep breathe, made uncomfortable by what they had done to their adoptive parents," but that doesn't matter! I realized they're your friends so I should trust them. Besides, Erza told me they had something to do with your dream?" The last part was more of a question, looking for confirmation.

How had Erza known? She didn't tell anyone, she'd only said she knew them. Had Lucy been too obvious about hanging out with them that she'd caught on?

"Who else knows?" She asked, while at the same time confirming it for Natsu. After all this, he really did deserve to know the truth. Only certain people needed to anyway.

"Just Erza, Gray and I. They caught on pretty fast, she wanted you to decide who else needed to know, if anyone. I wasn't actually suppose to tell you." He admitted and laughed. She replied with a simple head shake and a roll of her eyes.

Besides the ones that already knew, only one other person needed to know. Levy. She would feel bad for not telling Wendy but she was still young, and there was no need to concern her. Maybe she could know when she was older? Even if she did feel even worse saying it like that. Perhaps she could tell her?

"Well none of us know all the details, so would it be okay if you filled me in?" He asked innocently. Lucy thought about it for a minute, weighing her options.

"Fine," she sighed, giving in," but only because you're being really nice!"

"So here's the story. It's not my place to tell you why they did what they did, but after it happened I met them. I grew up with them being my only friends, so they meant a lot to me. One day they left, saying they wanted to try to find a new guild. They wanted me to come, but I was convinced I had no magic and that my father would hurt people to get me back. I was scared so I didn't go, but later I left. I promised to find them again and now I have." She explained.

"You could have ended up in Sabertooth!" He shouted, but not at her. It was almost as if he was thinking out loud, and certainly didn't like his thoughts.

"And I probably wouldn't regretted it with them being there with me."

"You could've grew up hating my guts, all your friends guts. You could've been hateful to everyone in Fairy Tail, like all of them."

"Sting isn't, and neither is Rogue."

"But that's because you're in this guild." She didn't have anything to say to that, so she kept quiet.

"Well, I have to get back to Happy but, for the record, I'm glad you didn't go with them." Then he left.

It was sweet, but she couldn't really accept it as such. Natsu was glad she joined Fairy Tail, but Sting and Rogue were disappointed she hadn't joined with them. But, what was she? Was she glad she joined Fairy Tail, or did she regret it?

Should she? She made lots of great friends here, who accept her and her past. They're kind and considerate and she wouldn't give them up for the world. She'd be a completely different person without them. But, could she even begin to imagine how her life would have been if she'd gone with them as a kid.

Would they even have joined Sabertooth? What if they had found her too weak, and none of them ended up joining? She didn't even know she had magic at the time, so it wasn't unlikely. Maybe they would have joined Fairy Tail together, or some other guild.

Maybe she would have held them back?

Either way, life would have been different.

A little after Natsu left, Lucy called Erza, Gray, Levy, and even Wendy, who after careful thought deserved to know the truth about her.

She explained to them what she'd told Natsu, and how Natsu had been there. At first, Erza hadn't liked the idea of them talking so quickly but after finding out what happened she was pretty relaxed about the whole thing. They're reactions were kind.

"You hid that secret for so long…" Wendy whispered.

"I'm sure they had their reasons, but I'm glad we met you." Erza smiled.

"It's cool having you around." Gray grinned.

"That must've been a secret to keep. I'm staying the night here so we can hang out." Levy exclaimed. Lucy, having no choice in the offer, accepted. Of course, she would have anyways. She never minded having friends over.

After the sun went down, the other three went to their house for the night. Levy and her started talking.

"So how have you and Gajeel been?" She asked, maybe possibly, somewhat teasing her friend.

"Hopeless. What about you? You're bound to like someone by now." Levy looked at her suspicious, but she just shook her head.

"I'm not interested in anyone right now. I just have a lot of good friends."

"That's disappointing. I thought maybe you liked Natsu, or one of your new/old friends." She admitted.

"Natsu's one of my best friends and Sting and Rogue are again, _just _friends." She attempted to convince Levy of what she was saying. Unfortunately, her bluenette friend didn't seem to be buying it.

They continued to talk about this, and many other, subjects until it got late enough to tire them both out. Lucy went to her usual bed while Levy offered to sleep on the couch. Of course, this led Lucy to wonder why Levy was so interested in her love life.

It wasn't interesting anyways. Levy actually had an interest, which she was only recently admitting to, and only to her. Lucy, on the other hand, had no romantic interest or any love life. Maybe her friend was worried for her? Lucy honestly wouldn't mind having a family, or ending up alone, since she always would have Fairy Tail and her friends.

She should know she'd be fine, and worry more for herself than anything. But, however, finding someone she could get along with and love wouldn't hurt. But, she hadn't met that person yet, so she'd have to keep looking.

**Hello, hope you enjoyed and remember to review! Haha…..you enjoyed right? :D**

**Either way, thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Friend**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

"I'm not really hungry right now." Lucy admitted. In truth, she was starving, but didn't think she could hold down anything. She felt pretty sick.

"Well, if it's alright with you I'm going to the guild, see you later!" She called, smiling and running to the door. She waved as she left, and sat onto the couch. She wasn't sure what to do all day, and it was obvious she wasn't going out. She just wanted to lay down on the couch and sleep all day.

The sick feeling in her stomach quickly got worse as the minutes passed. It came to the point where she was running to the bathroom and throwing up any, and all, food she'd consumed the previous day.

On her way back to the couch, she grabbed a trash can and glass of water to take with her. On the couch she found her phone, along with a text message.

**Levy Mcgarden**

Where are you! You gotta come to the guild...

**Lucy Heartfilia**

I can't,I'm throwing up

There was so reply, and for a while she'd assumed Levy had left her alone. That was, until she heard a knock on the door. Stumbling off the couch and too the door, she opened it actually to find her landlady standing there.

"You need to pay your rent!" Oh god! She'd completely forgotten about the rent. She didn't even have any money left. All of her jewels were spend chipping in for the party and dresses. Maybe she shouldn't had gave so much….

"I don't actually have it...yet!" Lucy tried.

"When will you have it?" The landlady asked.

"I'm not sure, but soon. I'm sorta sick today so I can't get it but I will as soon as I get better!" She explained, attempting to convince her of it.

"One week, otherwise you have to go." She muttered and walked away, disappearing into the streets. She sighed and closed the door, wanting to go back to her spot but another knock on the door stopped her. She sighed and opened the door, not surprised to see Levy there.

"I can't stay but Wendy here can, and she wanted to check out the illness and see if there's anything she could do." Levy explained.

"A waste of her time and magic if you ask me." Carla muttered, following Wendy inside. Both of them ignored her, as Levy ran back to the guild. It was weird of her to come back like that, then just leave.

"Have you ate anything?" She asked, already using her magic to attempt to fix the sickness.

"No, not today."

"Hmm, I can't seem to find anything to fix." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't find anything to fix? She, as Wendy, would have assumed she'd eaten something bad but she hadn't actually eaten since about noon yesterday.

"I'm not sure honestly. Just, drink a lot of water and call me if anything happens. I'll check in on you later, promise. Bye Lucy!" It seemed everyone that day was in a rush to get back to the guild, and she wondered what was happening. She would ask, but the two were already gone.

A mysterious sickness didn't sound good. No, not at all really. She hoped it had nothing to do with the poisoning at the party, but Wendy didn't seem to concerned at all. She just had to assume it was nothing, and wait it out.

* * *

_~A Week Later~_

* * *

"It might have been them." He confessed. Her friends looked displeased as they all stood around her.

"So a dark guild, who we know none of them members of, poisoned her but at the moment we can't identify it, and we don't know how deadly it is, and then they ran off to who knows where." Erza summed up everything Jellal had said.

Apparently, he'd been at Fairy Tail for about a week with Crime Sorciere and that's what all the commotion was about. He had news about what happened at the party, but even as of now, it was rather vague.

"Yeah…." He responded, disappointed in the information himself.

"But we do know that they're likely after the whole guild, not just Lucy. So if this poison doesn't kill her, she probably won't be directly attacked." Ultear tried to look on the bright side, but only opened up new possibilities for disaster.

"We'll protect Lucy, and everyone else." Erza announced, determined. Jellal smiled, but it wasn't the joyful one everyone hoped for. It was obvious, everyone knew nothing about what to do. She could wake up dead tomorrow for all they knew.

"And of course we'll be trying to catch them as soon as possible." Jellal reassured them.

Crime Sorciere did look confident they would catch the dark guild that had poisoned Lucy, but her fear was placed on time. Even if they did catch them, would it be soon enough? Would the guild even tell them how to help her? With every question forming in her mind, her doubt continued to grow stronger and stronger.

"You should still be careful." They advised. A few minutes later, they all walked out her door. Gone. She couldn't help but think about how long it would be till they saw them again. Days? Weeks? Months? Would she ever? Perhaps, perhaps not.

But, in a strange way, she didn't fear for her life. It was just the thought of her dying that weirded her out. She thought about how everyone would react to come to her house and find her dead on the couch. How would they all react? Sure, they would care but, for some reason Lucy couldn't picture it.

She was confident her friends would do everything they could to keep her safe, but how far could they go if the poison did start to affect her horribly. Should they go see Porlyusica? No, not yet. She couldn't even be sure she would help, so they would wait until it was necessary. Nothing deadly was happening yet, so there was no need to take unneeded risks.

Especially with her life on the line…

It was getting somewhat late though, as they had all dropped by in the afternoon. After a lot of convincing, she got all of her friends to leave and allow her to sleep. They promised to check up on her the next day but for now, they would go.

She sighed, relaxed and calm now, and laid back on the couch. She reach for the nearest lamp, which was the only one left one in the whole house, and turned it off. It was dark and silent, a comfortable silence allowing her to sleep.

Until she heard moment coming from the kitchen. At first, she let it slide, but then it happened again. Footsteps, walking around her house. Had her friends stayed when they shouldn't have? She was sure she'd walked them leave…

She slowly got up, and crept across the floor into the kitchen. It was empty, except for a pan that had fallen from a now open cabinet, and onto the wood floor. She heard another noise behind her, but when she turned to look nothing was there.

At that moment, she felt just the slightest bit off. Fearful.

Who was in her house? Was she going to get murdered and no one would know about it until tomorrow? Where were her keys?

She patted at her sides, but her keys were gone. She slightly cursed and made her way back to the couch, to where had left them. But when she got there, things didn't seem to be that easy. Wherever they had been, there weren't anymore.

She was sick, alone in the dark with no magic and there was an intruder after they just discussed being more cautious because they could be in dangerous. She felt incredibly smart, not holding onto her keys better in pitch black.

But...then it wasn't. A flash of some kind of light came from her bedroom. Should she go to it? Would that only guarantee her murder? Maybe she could just run outside find the nearest guild member to hide with? Unless she wasn't the first to get murdered?

Oh gosh, what if someone was already dead? She couldn't imagine anyone taking down the guild, but then again it was late, most people were home alone, in the dark, like her. Then again, everyone in the girl's dorm would be alerted if there was an intruder, so it was unlikely they got to the majority of them. Unless one of them was outside walking..

"I'm so gonna die." She mumbled to herself but walked towards her bedroom. In a horror movie, she would yell at the girl not to go there. She should run and escape, maybe even survive? But, in this situation, how could she not? She was curious, and scared, but she couldn't just run into the darkness of the night.

As soon as she stepped into the room, the white lights stopped. For a minute, all was quiet but she felt watched. She exclaimed the room, trying to find anything she could, and luckily she found a key! She wasn't sure why it was off her key ring, but all the same she ran over to grab it.

Plue...The spirit was Plue. She loved her little Plue, but he would not be able to protect her from intruders coming to kill her. All the same, she summoned the little thing and hugged it as she walked back into the living room.

She looked towards the door, not sure if she should run or not..

"Boo!" She heard a shout from behind her, turned and smacked the person behind her. They fell to the ground and then, she realized what they shouted.

When she did, a little lamp turned on to her right, and she saw Rogue leaning up against the wall. Sting stood up glaring at her.

"Ow Blondie…" He muttered.

"Why did you do that! I thought I was going to die!" She shouted, furious at the two for pulling a prank on her.

"What, and the white snowman thing was gonna save you?"

"It's name is Plue and if I was gonna die, I'd like do so with someone else there." She admitted. Things were less frightening when someone else was there, but that obvious didn't stop Sting and Rogue from doing so.

"How did you even do this!" She demanded to know.

"I don't know, how did the shadow dragon slayer, who can turn into a shadow, and a brilliant white dragon slayer prank a sick blonde girl who was half asleep?" Okay, so it made sense but it still wasn't very nice…

"Why are you here though? Just to mess with me?" She asked, still upset with the two. She didn't expect them to be the intruders, and it was upsetting. That was when things turned, a bit. more serious.

"We might have news on the guild do caused this." Rogue informed her, and her eyes went wide. How did they find out this information before Jellal and them?

**So, kinda cliff hanger-ish? Sorry, but you'll have to find out information next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. I wonder how to real jerks are….? Who…..you don't know! Haha...sorry :( Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Friend**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

"They're only rumors, but yeah. Some guys were spotted sneaking into the prison and seeing Cobra. Of course, it's neither confirmed nor denied that even if this is true, that it has anything to do with this, since we don't know if he would be able to transfer any kind of poison and slip it into a drink." He explained.

"But, there's a pretty good chance…" She whispered, her words fading.

"Uh, yeah.." He muttered awkwardly," But on the bright side, if this does have something to do with your poisoning, we'll be able to figure out the situation better."

"It's better to look on the upside, I guess." She managed a half smile to reassure herself that it could be a good thing, if dealt with accordingly.

"Just, be careful okay?" Rogue asked but it was obvious she wasn't planning on looking for any trouble. If possible, she'd prefer to avoid any and all.

"I will. But, are you going back to your town tonight?" She questioned, hoping that the answer was no. It had been that long, and Lucy didn't want to see them go yet.

"We're actually sticking around for a while." He replied.

"Where are you staying?" She asked. There was a long pause where no one said anything, just looked around the room awkwardly.

"...Idiot." Rogue mumbled under his breath, and received an irritated glare from Sting. He shook his head. Lucy sighed.

"Would you like to stay here? I mean, just until you have to leave." She offered.

Lucy usually wouldn't allow this, but it should only be for a few day. What would the harm be? Besides, she really did owe them for saving her back at the hotel. It was weird, since they'd meet at the party they'd continue to say goodbye, only to meet soon after.

"Really? That'd be great." Sting thanked her cheerfully. Rogue nodded, agreeing with his enthusiastic friend.

The exceeds walked around her apartment. She supposed they never had been in her house before, whether it was the mansion estate or this, much smaller, home. The only thing she was considered about was what they would do all day. Would they come with her to the guild, or stay around town?

They were here to help as much as they could with her situation, and she appreciated it, but she was concerned with just how well they would fit in, hanging around a guild they weren't in. She couldn't imagine it being the other way around with them, and trying to hang around Sabertooth with them. It was a terrifying thought.

"Well, it's pretty late so i'm going to go to sleep." Sting stated and lied down on the couch. Without a reply, she headed off to her bedroom to do the same.

There was a lot they could talk about the next morning. A lot of questions to be answered, and a lot of things to go over, but that could all be taken care of tomorrow. She yawned and lied down to sleep, but she was having trouble. Lucy tossed and turned, but she couldn't managed to fall to sleep.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door. She sat and rubbed her eyes, even though Lucy had not yet fallen asleep, and walked towards the door. When she opened it, Rogue was standing there.

"I thought so." He whispered with a gentle smile.

"Hm?" She muttered.

"You haven't fallen asleep yet, have you?" He asked, but Lucy knew he knew the answer.

"How did you know?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure if you've forgottened, but dragon slayers have increased senses. You've been tossing and turned, and mumbling to yourself for hours." He stated, and a light blush crept to her face.

"I didn't keep you up did I? I was just having some issues sleeping but I'll right to be quieter if-" Lucy ranted but was cut off.

"Actually I was reading. It's the only time I get any peace since i'm around Sting all the time." He admitted, annoyed just thinking about his friend.

Natsu didn't give her much peace and quiet either. They both had non-reading, loud friends, how nice.

"Anyways, I was just wondering if you were already." He stated uncomfortable. None of them really knew what else to say so Lucy tried to change the subject.

"I'm sorry about causing all these problems likely, with Natsu and the party incident and everything that's been happening lately." She tried apologized but he just rolled his eyes.

"I understand, dragon slayers can be sensitive to the subject sometimes, I just hope you work it out. None of that was your fault, including the party. You managed to keep your promise, after all." He whispered.

"I guess I did." She muttered, keeping her voice down.

"Thank you for that." He gave her a warm smile before he turned his back and walked back into the living room. She let out a silent laugh, followed by a similar smile to his and closed the door, heading back to her bed.

She crawled back into bed, and this time, sleeping was a lot easier.

* * *

"So where are you guys going today?" She asked, as they all sat around in the living room. She was about to head out to the guild to see about trying to get jewels from the job board.

"We're not too sure, to be honest. You're going to go to your guild right?" Sting asked.

"Yeah." She replied simply.

"Can we come with you?" He asked.

"Can we!?" Lector asked with excitement, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Frosch looked just as excited, and she sighed, giving into their request.

"Yeah sure, it'd probably be good for you to meet some of the guild anyways." She mumbled, and walked outside. They followed behind her, the exceeds enthusiastic to see a new place that Lucy goes too.

Lucy stepped up onto the ledge by the water and balanced while walking, careful not to fall in. Sting seemed busy observing around and talking on and on about some random subject. She felt a hand accidentally brush hers, and confused she looked over to see Rogue looking the other way, but standing next to her on the ground.

She blushed, a lot deeper than she'd had liked, and looked back towards the water quickly. In her distraction, she lost balanced and started leaning towards the water.

She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her onto the ground next to them. It was none other than the one who'd stood next to her the whole time, only as if waiting for it.

"Uh, thanks." She muttered, trying to conceal her extremely unnecessary blush. Why was this happening? She probably just wasn't used to guys actually being polite, and kind to her instead of just laughing.

"You're such a klutz." He muttered, but she could see a faint smile on his lips.

Even though he'd just insulted her, Rogue had somehow managed to remain her of when they were kids. The times when she snuck out and to see them and they'd walk through the woods. They had been used to the terrain, but she only got out ever so often, so it was unfamiliar to her.

Lucy would trip and stumble a lot, constantly falling into the dirt. He'd always be nice enough to help her up so she could dust off her clothes, though Rogue never let it go. The two of them would tease her about how horrible she was at walking.

"I'm not very good at walking outside." She laughed and ran off merrily to the guild, the others keeping up but from a distance. She had a slight skip in her step, and the sun only seemed to make the day better.

When she got to Fairy Tail, no one made a lot of attention to her. They were all busy started, and finishing, fights or drinking booze. Lucy didn't mind as she hopped over to the job board and searched for something that could be of great help to her rent.

"I think I saw that mission on our job board." Sting noted, observing the board while standing next to her.

"I guess it isn't uncommon for them to request multiple guilds for a job. It's got a pretty decent reward as well." She commented.

"We should go on a job together!" Lector exclaimed, looking at this as opportunity to go and do even more things. The exceeds were definitely adventurous.

"Fro wants to, too!"

Lucy looked over to Sting and Rogue, who shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind. We haven't got anything else to do." He stated and Rogue simply nodded.

"Then I guess well do this one." She reached for the flier and pulled it off the board.

100,000 jewels to escort some man's daughter onto a train. It seemed easy enough, except for one, small, minor detail.

"Can you two go on a train?" She asked, confused about how the motion sickness thing worked for dragon slayers. They're eyes widened and Sting looked green just thinking about a train ride.

"Maybe we can take Wendy?" She suggested.

"Wendy." She called to the little dragon slayer who, with her white exceed Carla, walked over to them.

"We want to go on a train ride, but, well you know. Would you like to come with us and help out?" She asked her.

"Sure!" She smiled happy to be invited on a job, and followed her as she showed the request to Mira at the front.

"Two guilds? I suppose it shouldn't be a problem." She said kindly and approved the job for all of them.

"We should leave soon. If were going on a train, I honestly just want to get it over with." Sting huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking to the door.

Wendy ran after him but Lucy just walked at a regular pace, in no rush to leave. Going on a job with her friends should be fun, afterall, so she should just enjoy if. Besides, Rogue didn't seem to have a problem walking next to her.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. I tried to make this a really great, sweet chapter so I hope it was good enough. There's more story RoLu to come but if you don't like that then it's kinda dumb to be on a RoLu story (unless you're reading this because you like the story, not the ship. I do that sometimes) but well, uh, enjoy anyways? Haha bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Friend**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

"You're sure she can actually help?" Sting asked, looking suspiciously at Wendy. Lucy nodded, again, and tried to explain it once more.

"Yes, she can. Wendy can't do it too often or you'll develop an immunity. But for the train rides today, she should help a lot." Finally, he shut up, ready to test this on the train.

Sting got on first, looking back at her, not sure if he should trust them. Rogue just rolled his eyes and helped Lucy up the stairs. Wendy walked behind all of them. The four of them, plus their exceeds, walked until they found a place for them all to sit.

They all sat together, her blue haired friend by Sting, plus Rogue and her across from them. The exceeds sat by their dragon slayers, and Carla ignored the two of them, not excited to be coming along. She didn't mind, Wendy's exceed was always like that.

"It's called Troia. Like Lucy said, I can't use it consciously or it's affects won't work anymore. I probably shouldn't use it right away either, but if the motion sickness gets too bad, just let me know." She went into explanation about how it worked and how often she could use it, but Lucy had already heard it so she wasn't truly paying attention.

The train hadn't started yet, and she wasn't ready for it to do so. Wendy wouldn't be able to use Troia right away for the sake she didn't want the affects to wear off to quickly, and Lucy didn't want to listen to the complains until she could.

Unfortunately, it was only a mere few minutes before the train started. There was a split second when she hoped she'd been wrong, that maybe for some reason, they would be fine. But, her completely unrealistic idea had been proven wrong.

It was still morning, even though it was nearing noon. Lucy sat on the the inside of their seat, by the window, while Rogue sat closer to the side. Frosch cuddled in between the two of them comfortably, prepared to take a nap so early in the day.

"I. Hate. Trains." Sting muttered whenever in between breaths. He made it obvious to everyone he was uncomfortable and sick on the train. Rogue just rolled his eyes, trying to avoid admitting he felt like crap, even though everyone knew he did.

After about 5 minutes of his complaining, and Rogue rushing off to the train's restroom, then coming back as if nothing had happened, Wendy became concerned. She wasn't sure if it was long even though. She looked to Lucy for advice, but she just shrugged.

"Do you want Troia now?" She asked quietly, and the two's eyes instantly shot to her.

"I don't need it…" Rogue mumbled, even though he looked worse than Sting. It was Sting's turn to roll his eyes.

"Like hell you don't." He muttered, then glanced back at Wendy, hopefully towards her magic. She started Troia, the ball of magic forming, and his eyes widened.

"It's gone." He whispered still in shock. A smart crossed his lips," Nice." Wendy looked to Rogue, who ignored her for the most part. He'd made it clear that it wasn't important to him, even though he was obviously in need of it.

"We all know you don't like the motion sickness, so just get rid of it. The train's actually kinda fun without it." Sting admitted, trying to convince his friend to actually enjoy the train ride.

"Plus, leaving for the restroom every few minutes won't be fun." Lucy added, and he sighed. Rogue looked towards Wendy, who smiled kindly like him.

"Whatever." He muttered, and Wendy used the magic again. The ball of light appeared, then disappeared. He was shocked for a moment, then hide it under his usual expression.

Sting bounced lightly in seat like a child excited to go somewhere, and she had to think just how weird this must be for them. Transportation has always been their enemy, and just like this, a whole new experience. It was a silly thing dragon slayers had to deal with.

It was about half an hour before Sting said anything else about it. Slowly, he started to look more and more affected by the train, until the point he was back to the point he was in the beginning. He looked completely miserable.

"Little dragon slayer, fix this!" He demanded Wendy to 'fix' his problems. She didn't look sure.

"Can you wait a little, I don't want to use to use it too often." She explained. Sting only shook his head.

"I can't wait, and I don't care." He muttered but she still looked concerned. Once again, Rogue had gone back to pretending he was fine, which bothered Lucy. He could've at least admitted something was wrong.

"It won't be too long, so they should be fine. It should take a lot before the effects do away." Lucy chimed in, and Wendy looked a little less worried. She gave out a defeated sighed and performed Troia on the two once more. This time, she swore she saw Rogue smile, just a bit.

The rest of the ride went similar to this, and every time they had to rely on Sting's complaining to know when Troia had finally wore off completely. It bothered Lucy a bit that Rogue kept to herself, but a bit of silence was nice she supposed.

Eventually, they arrived at the mansion where the job request came from. Sting was definitely more enthusiastic about the job after Wendy had used magic on him. The two seemed ready to complete the job with her.

"Anyone home?" Sting shouted after knocking on the large doors to the mansion. Lucy sighed, humiliated by Sting. He needed more patience, at her old house being impatient at the door would get visitors since away by her butler.

"Yes, hello." A man opened the door, and looked directly at Sting, who was staring off impatiently in another direction.

"We're here for the job." Lucy explained, and they showed their guild marks. The man nodded and invited them inside. They followed them through the halls of the, somewhat, large mansion.

"It's unusual for two different guilds to do one job. Especially two guilds such as your own, you must be very different people." He made conversation with them, and she chose to ignore that comment, knowing he meant no offense by it, but someone in there group thought otherwise.

"You're different." Sting muttered, and the man heard. Lucy glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Please ignore him sir. He's a bit new to this type of environment. If I may ask, how did you know about the differences between our guilds?" She asked politely, attempting to make conversation after he had just made an immature and rude comment.

"Oh, the man who made the request is a huge fan of the games. He goes every year. Seeing the request accepted by the Twin Dragon Slayers themself was a surprise indeed, but with Miss Heartfilia here? Well that was a shock twist since Mr. Eucliffe laughed at her defeat previously in the games. He'd never guessed they would have teamed up." She looked over with a suspicious glare filled with hatred in her eye.

"You laughed?" She asked, hurt that she hadn't known that.

"Absolutely not." Sting tried to defend himself but failed miserably when Rogue added on.

"Yeah you did. You thought it was hilarious when Minerva almost killed Lucy." She was left wide eyed.

"In my defense I wasn't really paying that much attention, and I didn't know it was you! I never would've even thought to see you in the games so to me it was just Minerva beating the crap out of some fairy." His defense only made her anger flare.

"Yes well, the women you'll be escorting should be out soon. If you'll just wait here please." They all sat on the couches of the living room, and waited for the girl.

"I can't believe you." Lucy muttered, upset by the recently acquired knowledge.

"Rogue didn't know it was you either." He tried, once again, to defend himself.

"But did he laugh?" She asked harshly and Sting shook his head.

"Why would you laugh at anyone getting hurt?" She asked louder than intended, just frustrated with them all together.

"Just don't you. It's hilarious." He muttered and she just sighed.

"No, it isn't." She rolled her eyes.

"If it wasn't, they wouldn't invite people to watch a whole game with it. It's funny watching weak people getting beat up by stronger people." That was it!

"So now you think I'm weak!" She shouted, pissed off at him.

"No, it's just that-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Just what?" She hissed.

"You're just not as strong as the members of Sabertooth! That's all! It's not a big deal, not a lot of people are!" He shouted back.

"I'm not weaker, my strongest water spirit abandoned me half way through! Besides, it seems there were enough people strong enough to beat you in the game!" Now he was a bit ticked off.

"Minerva had Lector! I did what I could!" Lector looked up to Sting with a smile.

"You surrendered Sting! Besides, you told me Minerva took Lector after the fight with Natsu and Gajeel! You lost, then you surrendered." She argued. How was that all he could?

"...I know I did." He muttered. He looked down at Lector, not paying any more attention to their argument.

"Who cares?" Rogue muttered.

"What's that mean?" She asked, curious.

"You both lost. You both got hurt. Who cares what happened, neither of you are better." Sting and Lucy looked to each other, then back to Rogue.

"Like i'm not better than Blondie." He muttered.

"I'm not as weak as you think." She mumbled, glancing down.

With that, the argument stopped. She silently thanked Rogue. That could've gotten worst than it needed, but it was over. And she would try to forget about it, even if Sting was a huge jerk that didn't deserve it.

During her thoughts, a girl walked in. She was smaller than they expected, around Wendy's age. She had blonde hair like Lucy, but strange dark pink eyes, almost red. She looked shy. The butler walked up behind her.

"This is Suzume Takara, the women you are to escort." Women was a very misleading word.

"Then we better be off now, it's probably important." Lucy smiled at the girl, but she didn't smile back. She just stood there in silence, and when they left, she followed behind in silence.

She seemed to depressed, almost worried. She made a mental note to ask her about the mansion. With the little information she knew about her, it was clear she lived here with no other relatives except a mother and a father who were regularly kept busy and she was to be escorted to a different home. Whether it was too stay there or not, was beyond her.

The next train didn't come for an hour, so they had to pass the time somehow.

"Uh, do you like ice cream?" She asked, looking for something to do.

"W-what's….ice cream?" She stuttered quietly and she felt her chest ache. Her parents were likely very strict, as were her maids and caretakers. This poor child had never even received a treat after living years in a rich life like that.

She'd do all she could to made this child happy until she had to leave. That was a promise.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. I took me a bit longer to upload than normal, but I worked pretty hard on it so I hope it was good and all, so…...Bye. (Poor kid though, ice cream is delicious)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Friend**

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

"So….Suzume. Where are you going to?" She asked while eating her ice cream. The little girl seemed entranced by the treat.

"To a different estate, for a business meeting." She replied seriously, and slowly continued eating her vanilla ice cream.

"Isn't it weird your parents would send a kid for a business meeting?" Sting asked, and Lucy sighed. Suzume remained silent, she just stared at the table as she ate quietly.

"Her parents are probably busy." Lucy whispered and the girl nodded.

"Still, a kid?" He asked, still confused about it all. She sighed and shook her head, finally looking up from the table and straight to Sting.

"I'm highly mature for my age." Suzume responded coldly, before going back to eating. He shrugged and left the subject alone. Secretly, Lucy was thankful he had. With her parents always busy, she would've had to grow up fast in order to progress their company.

"Well, i'm going to get tickets and check on the time, i'll check you later." Sting muttered, then got up and left the ice cream parlor.

"I'll go with him." Wendy stated them ran after him. That left the three of them with nothing to say and surrounded by an awkward silence, which by the looks of it, might have been only awkward for Lucy.

Should she say anything? The two of them looked so fine with the quiet around them, it was probably best not to disturb it. Maybe it would become more comfortable eventually? They were all finished anyways, so why were they still here anyways? Did they have anywhere else to go? It was so awkward at the moment….

"Let's go, it's best not to sit around all day." Rogue muttered, standing up from his seat. Lucy was shocked at first that he had been the one to say anything, but she stood up none the less and exited the parlor.

They walked for a little while. She wondered where they were going as she followed behind him with Suzume beside her. When they finally stopped, it only hit her where they were after she saw the swing set.

"Where are we?" She asked softly, looking up to Lucy with innocent confusion. She'd probably never been out of the mansion long, and Lucy felt even worse for her.

"A very empty park." Lucy commented. She still looked confused but turned her attention to the park, interested in the place. It was a good idea for someone her age, and Lucy hoped her sincerely had fun here.

"What's this?" Suzume asked with curiosity dripping from her words. She walked, staying on the sidewalk, to the side. It was a decently height one painted bright yellow.

"A side, you climb up the ladder then slide down." Rogue explained, motioning to the ladder. She looked suspicious but carefully walked over to it all the same.

She, ungracefully, climbed up the ladder, stumbling and occasionally tripping herself in the air. One she made it to the top of the ladder, she sat before the yellow slide, unsure of what to do. Suzume stared at the ground below her with a mixture of excitement and fear in her eyes.

"Just, put your feet out in front of you, and push yourself down." Lucy yelled up to her, and she nodded. Suzume looked back at the ground then did as Lucy told.

When she got to the bottom, she stood up and looked back to the slide. She wasn't smiling or laughing like any other kid would have. Did she hate it? Had it made no sense to her?

"That was strange," Suzume commented, and for a moment Lucy became worried before the little girl smiled and added," yet fun." Lucy returned the smile.

:Do you want to go again?" She asked kindly, and she nodded.

"Yes please." Suzume answered politely. She climbed up, a little better this time, and slide down.

"They have a merry-go-round." She looked interested in the object Lucy suggested, curiosity sparked from the slide. It was enjoyable to watch her have fun, especially after such a depressing life.

Lucy pointed to the merry-go-around, and Suzume walked over to it. She reached out to touch it, and jumped back in surprise when it moved.

"Someone pushes it in circles, and you have to try to hold on." Lucy explained, and she hoped on. Rogue grabbed a side and started to start the wheel, but Suzume instantly lost her grip and slide off.

"Oh." She mumbled, then climbed back onto and held on a lot tighter than before. He started pushing it in a circle and she stayed on.

"Wow." She said, louder than she had intended. The longer it turned, the tighter she held on. Unfortunately, she lost her grip a bit and tried to grab the one next to her, accidentally slipping off and falling into the ground.

"Ouch." She muttered, and Rogue held out a hand to help her up. She took it and dusted off her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, but laughed a little bit when Suzume smiled.

"Yeah, that was fun." She admitted, then turned her attention to the monkey bars. Lucy, once again, explained what they were for and she excitedly ran over, cutting through the grass.

The first time she went across, Lucy helped her off them and onto the ladder while Rogue helped her through the whole thing by keeping her up. The second time, however, she did it without too many problems on her own.

For a little while, she ran through the park on her own, testing out and replaying on different park objects. Rogue and Lucy sat down on a nearby bench and watched to make sure she didn't need any help. She didn't of course, but she seemed overjoyed to finally have a chance to just be a normal kid.

"Rogue, Lucy, can you please push me?" She asked, and they walked over to help her on the swing set. They each took turns pushing Suzume on the swings and she started laughing as she flew into the air.

She was having a lot of fun, and had practically forgot about the reason they were all here until Sting and Wendy showed back up. At first, she was confused.

"This is the last place I would've expected you to be. Now, come on, we have to get this kid on the train soon." Sting stated, but Suzume looked at him confused.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You know, you have to go to that business meeting for your parents because they're busy. What did you guys do, erase her memory?" He joked, but Suzume didn't laugh. She looked down at the ground, as if in denial that she had to leave.

"Oh yeah, my parents." She whispered. Her parents? Did she forget she had parents? Lucy asked herself. Unknowingly to her knowledge, the girl hadn't forgot, she'd just been mistaken.

"Let's go, I want to get this girl where she needs to go, then get home." Sting muttered, before complaining about trains, without Trovia, under his breath.

"Suzume, her name's Suzume." Rogue muttered to her annoying friend who just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever! Let's go!" He rushed off to the train station, but the three of them followed just slightly behind. None of them felt rushed to leave. They had honestly had as much fun as Suzume, even though they weren't children themselves.

They walked in silence until they got to the train station. Wendy handed them each their ticket as they boarded and they sat down in a seat big enough for all of them. All of them sat the same as before, with Suzume in the middle of Lucy and Rogue.

As the train took off, Wendy used Troia, and for a while Suzume was confused, until she spoke up. It clicked in Lucy's mind that she was becoming more open with questions to them.

"What's that?" She asked, looking up to Lucy with the question.

"Rogue, Sting, and Wendy are dragon slayers so they get really bad motion sickness." Lucy started the explanation, and someone took over.

"Troia is part of my magic that can help with that." Wendy finished. Suzume looked fascinated her magic.

"That's amazing Wendy." She commented softly, with a smile.

"You think so!" Wendy asked with wide eyes.

"Uh huh." The two of them talked back and forth, starting with Wendy's magic but going through many different, many random, subjects. Eventually, she got tired and fell asleep against Rogue. Frosch sat asleep in the lap of Suzume and Lucy smiled.

They spend the train ride like that, and when it finally stopped they all got off to get her to where she was going. They walked, for the most part, in silence but this time, it was actually comfortable for her. Rogue and Lucy walked side by side while Suzume walked slightly in front of them, pointing out interesting things she saw or might want to do.

When they arrived at the estate, she looked down and rocked back and forth while standing up. She awkwardly looked throughs Lucy, then to her destination, to back to Lucy.

"I wish you two could adopt me." She whispered under her breath. Lucy was a bit taken back by the comment, by caught up with it and smiled at Suzume.

"I do too, you're adorable. I hope we see you again." Lucy admitted and the girl hugged her. She wrapped her arms around Suzume, and gave her an awkwardly depressed laugh.

"Fro does too!"

"I'll miss you," she whispered, then took a step back from Lucy," and you too Rogue, Wendy," they both smiled at her kindly, and Wendy obviously thought of her as a friend.

"But not you, sir." She said to Sting then ran off, waving at them. He looked a lot more offended than he should've about a little kid's comment, but it probably hurt to be insulted like that. She laughed, a lot more happier this time, at Sting and walked off with a last, single glance behind her.

Suzume smiled and walked inside the estate.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review! Omfg, Suzume made a bigger impact than I expected. Her life reminded Lucy of herself, and then just like bam! Connection! It was adorable…..**

**By the way, i'm gonna do a oneshot (I think) soon, (which I normally don't do for certain reasons) but I explained it a bit on my other story (The New Girl, Chapter 9) but like, pretty much it's a story about Lucy (the princess) who doesn't want a prince, or knight, but a dragon. It's probably gonna be a StiCy but I want to hear your opinions too so just like, PM me or review or something lol….. *awkward pause*...bye...**


End file.
